I challenge you
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Jiro/Dice] Jiro será el acto de apertura principal en el concierto de una banda local que conoce, aunque ese por supuesto es un gran logro a ojos de Ichiro y hace a Jiro más que feliz. O al menos es así hasta que su presentación se arruina, cuando cierto lunático lo desafía en mitad de uno de los mejores solos de su vida. Longfic yaoi, slow burn. ¡Incluye a las nuevas divisiones!


_La música es su mejor arma y por fin ha llegado su momento para dominar el escenario con ella... más o menos._

_En realidad, Jiro sólo será el acto de apertura principal en el concierto de una banda local que conoce, aunque ese por supuesto es un gran logro a ojos de Ichiro y hace a Jiro más que feliz. O al menos es así hasta que su presentación se arruina, cuando cierto lunático lo desafía en mitad de uno de los mejores solos de su vida._

* * *

JIRO ANDUVO DE CUMPLEAÑOS AYER Y YO, QUE SOY HORRIBLE, NO FUI CAPAZ DE TENER ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO A TIEMPO PARA CELEBRARLO, AAAHHHH ;-;

* * *

**RESUMEN**

_La música es su mejor arma y por fin ha llegado su momento para dominar el escenario con ella... más o menos._

_En realidad, Jiro sólo será el acto de apertura principal en el concierto de una banda local que conoce, aunque ese por supuesto es un gran logro a ojos de Ichiro y hace a Jiro más que feliz. O al menos es así hasta que su presentación se arruina, cuando cierto lunático lo desafía en mitad de uno de los mejores solos de su vida._

**NOTAS**

JIRO ANDUVO DE CUMPLEAÑOS AYER Y YO, QUE SOY HORRIBLE, NO FUI CAPAZ DE TENER ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO A TIEMPO PARA CELEBRARLO, AAAAHHHHH ;-;/3

**Actualización 13/10/19:** En el tiempo en que publiqué este primer capítulo no teníamos ni a Bad Ass Temple ni a Dotsuitare Homposdfdfks, por lo que la carencia de personajes me orilló a tomar seiyuus para ajustar el cupo. (?) Ahora que los tenemos, he decidido agregarlos a la historia, por lo que he editado las partes que corresponden a la banda para meterlos ahí, pero lo demás permanece más o menos igual a la primera versión, salvo excepciones. Disculpen las molestias a quienes ya habían leído la otra versión ;;)/

* * *

—¡Niichan! ¡Niichan, adivina qué...! ¿Niichan? ¡Saburo, ¿dónde está Niichan?!

Saburo suelta un gruñido exasperado por la actitud de su hermano y se limita a cerrar correctamente la puerta que Jiro ha dejado abierta al entrar como un tornado en busca de Ichiro. No es como si se dedicara a arreglar los desperfectos que provoca Jiro, ni en la casa que comparten ni en la vida en general, pero le molestan el desorden y la inmundicia, y mantener la puerta abierta solo propicia que entre la suciedad. Nada más.

Tras volver a sentarse a la mesa, Saburo responde. —Salió. Ahora deja de hacer tanto ruido, tengo que concentrarme.

Al fijarse mejor, Jiro se da cuenta de que Saburo tiene una computadora al frente y está en mitad de una partida de shogi en línea. Pese a la emoción que le cosquillea en el cuerpo, _tiene _que detenerse para resoplar en señal de burla. —¿En qué, otro de tus juegos? No puede ser tan importante como lo que tengo _yo _para decirle a Niichan —remarca Jiro. En el momento en que Saburo desvía los ojos de la pantalla para darle una de sus mejores miradas burlonas, Jiro sabe que ha perdido la batalla antes de siquiera empezar a combatir.

—Aunque no es de tu incumbencia, estoy en mitad de una partida contra el antiguo vicecampeón nacional de shogi y también estoy a punto de ganarle, así que cierra la boca para que pueda decidir cómo hacerlo.

Jiro tiene que tragarse su rabia al ver cómo Saburo le ignora y continúa su juego con esa sonrisa victoriosa en su cara redonda. Se da la vuelta para desplomarse en el sillón. —Da igual —resopla, rebuscando entre los cojines por el control de la televisión—. ¿Niichan dijo cuándo estaría de vuelta?

Saburo tiene un tic al ojo. Aparentemente, a Jiro le es desconocido el concepto de «guardar silencio». —No —responde simplemente. Después, agrega información solo porque las palabras de Ichiro se reproducen en su mente—, pero dijo que preparáramos la cena si se hacía muy tarde.

Jiro gira la cabeza sobre su hombro antes de poder encender la televisión y le dirige una mirada confundida a su hermano. —Ya casi es medianoche —empieza. Aunque exagera y ni siquiera son las diez todavía, utiliza el mismo tono que hace Saburo para obviar las cosas, lo que le salta una vena en la sien al menor—, ¿por qué no has hecho nada?

Saburo le regresa la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados. Siempre ha sido difícil para él aceptar que hay cosas que no se le dan bien, y más aún enfrente de Jiro. —A ninguno le gustaría eso y lo sabes... —murmura.

Sus palabras hacen que Jiro sonría con suficiencia y se levante de un brinco. —Tienes razón. Yo haré la cena. —Pese a la oportunidad que se le presenta, Jiro no se burla de su hermano ni profundiza en el hecho de que Saburo no sepa cocinar.

Una vez más, siempre ha sido difícil para Saburo aceptar que hay cosas que no se le dan bien, y más aún cuando esas cosas _sí _se le dan bien a Jiro. Aunque eso tampoco ocurre muy a menudo. Saburo continúa con su partida, esperando que Jiro se concentre en preparar la cena y no vuelva a distraerlo de su juego.

En la cocina, Jiro se anuda el delantal rojo de su hermano mayor, se quita la gorra para lanzarla hacia el sillón en que estaba hasta hace un momento y comienza a inspeccionar el refrigerador en busca de algo que pueda preparar. Saburo vuelve a escuchar las palabras de Ichiro en su cabeza, por lo que termina hablando de nuevo.

—Ichi-nii dijo que las verduras están listas para prepararse y que hay un poco de carne picada también —le informa.

Sin enderezarse, Jiro le propone a Saburo lo que probablemente ya pasa por su mente de genio. —Genial. Si hay pan, podría hacer _korokke. _Estarán rápido —asegura Jiro con orgullo. No se percata de la alegría interna que invade a Saburo pese a que su último tiro en la partida de shogi no ha salido como esperaría.

El _korokke _de Jiro es su favorito, aunque él no tiene por qué saberlo.

.

En el momento en que Saburo suspira y apaga la computadora para ayudar a poner la mesa, Jiro entiende que ha perdido su partida de shogi. Sin embargo, a él ya le ha vuelto la misma alegría que le invadía antes de que Saburo bajara sus ánimos, por lo que ni siquiera se le ocurre hacer comentarios al respecto, meterse con él para molestarlo un rato ni reírse a su costa. Está demasiado feliz como para hacer caso de peleas.

Saburo, que aunque es analítico le falla la intuición a veces, trata de descifrar la razón de esa inmensa y vana alegría, mas no encuentra mucha información en su registro mental que le pueda decir _por qué _Jiro está así tan de repente. Por eso, cuando termina y se acerca a la cocina para rellenar su taza de té, se decide a molestar un poco a Jiro para averiguar si sus sospechas podrían ser ciertas.

—Entonces... —comienza Saburo. En ningún momento mira a Jiro a los ojos, aunque éste tampoco se molesta en descuidar las croquetas que está friendo para voltear a verlo. Saburo se afila la lengua contra los dientes antes de hablar—. ¿Por fin te graduaste de ser virgen? ¿Es por eso que estás así?

El sonido ahogado que escapa de la garganta de Jiro hace reír estruendosamente a Saburo. Se escucha un "Qué patético~" que resuena por toda la casa, o acaso sólo retumba en oídos de Jiro. A Jiro se le tiñen hasta las orejas de rojo y amenaza con lanzarle la espátula que lleva en la mano al mismo tiempo que la lanza en verdad, pero Saburo se agacha rápidamente para esquivarla. Su reacción es tan divertida que a Saburo empiezan a dolerle los costados de tanto reír.

—¡Cállate! ¡No es como si yo fuera v-virgen! —Jiro trata de defenderse como puede, persiguiendo a su hermano por la casa para darle su merecido, y por un momento se olvida de la estufilla que sigue encendida en la cocina. Saburo no deja de reír en ningún momento y esquiva con maestría todos los golpes que lanza Jiro a la vez que lo ataca con más burlas.

El alboroto de la discusión es tal que no se dan cuenta del momento en que se abre la puerta del frente, desde donde la figura de su hermano mayor les observa con cansancio. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, Ichiro entra a la casa, avanza en dirección a la cocina y, para sorpresa de sus hermanos (que han detenido su pelea a la expectativa de lo que pueda hacer el mayor), apaga el fuego en que ya empezaban a consumirse las croquetas. A Saburo se le escapa un "ah" que suena a "oh, no" y una gotita de sudor aparece en su frente. Jiro pierde el color del rostro al pensar en lo que podría haberle pasado a sus preciadas _korokke._

Al darse la vuelta para encarar a sus hermanos, Ichiro se cruza de brazos. Ni siquiera tiene que decir algo para que Jiro y Saburo agachen la cabeza y se disculpen.

—¿Y bien? —exige Ichiro. Jiro y Saburo sienten la misma punzada al entrever en su voz lo cansado que está después de un día de trabajo en el negocio de la familia—. ¿Por qué estaban peleando esta vez?

—¡Saburo empezó todo! —Jiro no puede evitar exclamar, pese a que entiende lo irrespetuoso que es hacer ruido a esas horas de la noche.

Saburo le asesta un codazo en las costillas, y evita responder a la pregunta de su hermano o aceptar que lo que dijo Jiro sea cierto. —Ichi-nii, Jiro tiene algo que decirte —anuncia en su lugar.

Ichiro centra toda su atención en el hermano de en medio y se prepara mentalmente para cualquier cosa que pueda venir. —¿Ah sí, Jiro? ¿De qué se trata? —pregunta para animarle a hablar. La mirada de pena que lleva Jiro en el rostro cambia inmediatamente a una reluciente sonrisa. Es increíble la capacidad que tiene para hacer eso. Al verlo, Ichiro relaja los hombros y descruza los brazos sin apenas darse cuenta; no podría esperar ninguna mala noticia si Jiro pone esa expresión de inmensa felicidad, y tampoco tiene fuerzas para seguir enojado.

Jiro vibra en su lugar con energía nerviosa al soltar toda la información de carrerilla. —¡Niichan, no vas a creerlo! ¡Q me pidió que fuera su acto de apertura _principal _en el concierto de mañana! ¡Yo, su acto principal! —repite Jiro, para que a su hermano no se le fuera a pasar lo genial que es todo el asunto. Frente a él, Ichiro ya ha relajado el semblante por completo y le obsequia una sonrisa sincera.

Al hablar, Ichiro le da una palmada en el hombro. Jiro apenas cabe en su emoción. —¡Ohh! ¡Felicidades, Jiro! Esto debemos celebrarlo.

—¡Sí! —coincide Jiro—. Hice _korokke _. Podríamos celebrar con eso, Niichan.

Ichiro asiente y se dirige de nuevo a la cocina con Jiro siguiendo sus pasos, aunque cuando se dispone a ayudar a servir las croquetas (que afortunadamente no se han quemado) Saburo les detiene con sus palabras. —Espera, ¿hablas de la banda de _The End? _Siempre tocas para ellos como acto de apertura. ¿Cuál es la diferencia esta vez?

Sin embargo, quizás previendo una discusión más, Ichiro se adelanta a Jiro para responder. —Bueno, Saburo, estas oportunidades demuestran lo mucho que ha mejorado Jiro y es genial que se lo reconozca por eso, ¿no crees?

Ligeramente apenado, Saburo se limita a asentir con la cabeza y a ayudarles a poner verduras en sus platos antes de llevarlos a la mesa. De no ser por él, seguramente Jiro e Ichiro vivirían únicamente de carne.

La cena familiar nunca transcurre en silencio. Cada vez que se sientan a la mesa, alguno tiene algo nuevo por contar: sea un nuevo reconocimiento obtenido en la escuela o un encargo particularmente gracioso de la Yorozuya Yamada. En esta ocasión, además de la noticia de Jiro sobre ser el acto principal de apertura en el concierto, Saburo también tiene algo para decirles.

—Antes de que Jiro me molestara —inicia. Emplea el mismo tono recriminatorio que pareciera utilizar cada vez que habla de su hermano. Jiro rueda los ojos tan fuerte que Ichiro casi puede escucharlo—, estaba en una partida importante de shogi. No gané —admite por lo bajo. Luego, retoma su tono usual—, pero al tratarse de una competencia de prueba para las eliminatorias y empatar en tercer lugar, me condecorarán e invitarán a las próximas competencias oficiales en Shibuya.

Ichiro, que ha dejado de llevarse comida a la boca por la fascinación que le produce la noticia, le sonríe abiertamente antes de revolverle el cabello. —¡¿Shibuya?! ¡Saburo, eso es maravilloso! —asegura. El orgullo que siente por sus hermanos es tan grande que se le escapa por los ojos y literalmente refulge—. Habrá que cerrar temprano los almacenes porque definitivamente tendremos que salir a celebrar mañana también. Ambas son grandes noticias. —Si hay algo que hace inmensamente felices a Jiro y Saburo, eso es el reconocimiento de su hermano mayor. Que Ichiro se estire para revolverles el cabello y colocar una mano firme sobre sus hombros es como un cóctel de efusividad y calidez que solo hace que los menores se sientan aún más ansiosos por demostrarle a su hermano de todo lo que son capaces.

.

Ichiro es un hombre de palabra. Por eso, si dijo que celebrarían mañana, eso sólo significaba una cosa: irían a celebrar.

Es por eso que se encuentran hoy ahí, en mitad de un bufet de "Todo lo que pueda comer", listos para _arrasar_ con el lugar. Para los hermanos Yamada, la comida es la mejor manera de celebrar cualquier cosa.

—Chicos, tenemos la mesa 5 —dice Ichiro mientras recibe un ticket de pago y agradece a la mujer que les da la bienvenida. Es más lo que tarda en decirlo que lo que Jiro y Saburo tardan en correr hacia la zona de comida, separándose hacia lados contrarios porque a cada uno le interesa escoger platillos distintos. Ichiro les alcanza nada más asegurarse de que todo está en su lugar con el pago y obsequiarle una sonrisa a la mujer; si es de agradecimiento o de disculpa por las pérdidas del día que producirá junto a sus hermanos, eso nadie lo sabe.

En la zona en que se pasa todo por una parrilla está Jiro, admirando con ojos expectantes cómo brinca el aceite y salpica el vidrio de la ventanilla que le separa de un enorme y jugoso filete. _Claro, _piensa Ichiro. _Típico de Jiro revisar la zona de parrilla primero._

A sus espaldas escucha un "Hola, Ichi-nii" pasar rápidamente, e Ichiro se da la vuelta en el momento justo para ver cómo Saburo se desliza por la barra de verduras con maestría. Siempre ha sido un fanático de las dietas saludables y todo eso que ni Jiro ni Ichiro quieren entender, pero los dos platos que lleva sobre el brazo rebosan no solo de los vegetales más comunes sino de otros que Ichiro en su vida ha visto. Va por la tercera pizca de germen de trigo cuando Ichiro espabila, dándose cuenta de lo extraño que debe ser estar parado en mitad del lugar viendo a su hermanito, así que le regresa el saludo vagamente y se dirige a tomar también un par de platos.

A diferencia de sus hermanos, Ichiro es un hombre un poco más tradicional, por lo que lo primero que hace es dirigirse a la zona en que preparan el sushi, que está más cerca de donde se encuentra Jiro que de Saburo. Al pasar junto a él de nuevo, a Ichiro le da la impresión de que Jiro no se ha movido un solo ápice desde hace un momento, por lo que le saluda sólo para ver si sale de su trance.

—_ Yo _, Jiro.

—¿Eh? —responde Jiro con ese tono infantil que le sale cuando habla con su hermano mayor. Ichiro no evita la sonrisa en su rostro—. Ah, Niichan. ¿Qué pasa?

—Estaré por allá —le informa Ichiro a la vez que señala la zona de pescado—. ¿No quieres nada? —Ichiro hace la pregunta pese a que ya conoce la respuesta. Jiro no tarda en arrugar la nariz y negar con la cabeza.

—Nah, gracias. Estoy bien. —Ichiro tiene que tragarse la risita. Su hermano es tan expresivo, eso le agrada de él. Es más, si le preguntaran, respondería que esa sinceridad es de las mejores cualidades que tiene Jiro. Ichiro asiente con la cabeza y se despide sin más, dejando que Jiro siga aguardando a que esté lista su comida.

Al sentarse a la mesa, cada hermano lleva dos platos grandes y uno más pequeño. A su alrededor, la gente les observa con sorpresa, probablemente pensando que no serán capaces de terminar con tal cantidad de comida. _Jhá, _quisiera reír Jiro. _No nos subestimen._

—Bien, chicos. Tengo raciones extra de _sashimi _de cangrejo, mango, salmón ahumado y camarón. También hay un poco de _norimaky _y _uramaky _si quieren, y _tatsutaage. _—A la vez que va hablando, Ichiro señala todos y cada uno de los rollitos de sushi con el par de palillos que venían en su tazón de sushi (en el que lleva arroz, lomo de atún, _surimi _y un poco de aguacate, bañado en ajonjolí y salsa de soya), que es su plato "pequeño". En el plato más grande lleva dos raciones de _munieru _y cuatro trozos de lomito de pescado cubiertos en vino blanco y preparados a modo de _teriyaki _.

—¡Gracias! —responden Jiro y Saburo al unísono, aunque sólo Jiro continúa hablando—. Yo tengo repollo con cerdo y _nikujaga _. ¡Ah, pero también puedo darte de mi plato si quieres, Niichan! —exclama Jiro con alegría, ofreciendo el pollo frito rebozado frente a él. Saburo hace lo mismo con su propio plato, que es una combinación de espinaca con sésamo y _harusame._

—¡Sí! Ichi-nii, también puedes tomar de mi plato si gustas.

—Gracias, chicos. Tomaré un poco de ambos. —Con maestría, Ichiro estira los palillos para tomar de la comida que han puesto en el centro de la mesa para los tres, mas no se acerca en ningún momento a los platos que sus hermanos han llevado para sí. Jiro y Saburo hacen lo mismo y disputan un momento por uno de los trocitos de lomo estilo _teriyaki, _hasta que ven que Ichiro está dispuesto a darles el suyo para que dejen de pelear, por lo que acceden a compartirlo y a ir después por más.

Sin embargo, por más hambre que tengan, antes de empezar a comer Ichiro junta ambas manos y da las gracias por la comida. —Mis hermanos son muy talentosos, gracias por eso también —remata al final, sonriendo ampliamente. A Jiro y Saburo se les encienden un poco las mejillas, porque reconocen ese brillo en ojos de Ichiro que en un pasado siempre quisieron ver, e igual dan las gracias junto con Ichiro y se disponen a comer.

* * *

La competencia de shogi que mencionó Saburo en su momento tendría lugar después de su condecoración, para la que aún faltaban un par de días. Ahora mismo, Ichiro está en su habitación, tratando de decidir cuál será la mejor manera de viajar los tres a Shibuya, ida y vuelta, además del asunto de ir de gala. Se pregunta si tendrían que ir en _hakama_ o algo por el estilo. Aun de no ser así, piensa que bien podría cobrarse un favor con un viejo amigo. Según sabía, ahora era uno de los diseñadores más famosos en Shibuya 109 y quizás podría ayudarles a tener los trajes a tiempo. Sí, quizás podría llamarle y ver si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sólo es cuando Ichiro sale de su habitación, para ir a conseguir la información necesaria sobre los detalles de la competencia, que lo escucha: Jiro está ensayando para su presentación de esa noche. Se detiene un momento junto a la puerta de la habitación contigua y aguza el oído para captar mejor cada nota. Es curioso, pero pese a la energía que siempre ha desprendido Jiro su música tiene más bien un timbre melancólico que a Ichiro le produce sentimientos indecibles.

En verdad le gusta escucharlo tocar: le recuerda a esos momentos en que los tres eran apenas unos niños y correteaban por la casa, jugando y riendo, con sus padres diciéndoles que no dejaran atrás a Saburo o que tuvieran cuidado al subir y bajar las escaleras. Le recuerda a la calidez del hogar que durante tanto tiempo extrañó y que ahora tiene de vuelta por fin, y le provoca una sonrisa de lado y un tenue dolor en el pecho.

En el momento en que la guitarra de Jiro comienza a emitir un quejido lastimero, como el llanto de un alma en pena, Ichiro toca a su puerta para evitar que se le escapen las lágrimas. Jiro se detiene al instante en que lo escucha.

—¿Jiro? —pregunta Ichiro—. ¿Puedo entrar?

—¡Claro, Niichan! —responde Jiro de inmediato, quitándose la guitarra y dejándola sobre la cama. Ichiro entra y cierra la puerta tras de sí—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Escuché que estabas ensayando. ¿Es...?

Aunque Ichiro no completa la pregunta, Jiro entiende a lo que se refiere. Sonríe, asiente y responde con una sonrisa. —Sí. Es la canción que escribí para mamá y papá.

Ichiro se rasca la nuca. —Eso pensé —dice por lo bajo. Luego suelta una risita y mira a Jiro directamente a los ojos—. Se oye genial.

—¿Tú crees, Niichan? Le hice algunos arreglos, pienso tocarla esta noche.

Jiro luce radiantemente feliz y le provoca a Ichiro sonreír en un gesto cálido. —Ya veo —dice simplemente, el menor asiente desde su lugar. Ichiro parece a punto de decir algo más, pero en el último momento sólo suelta otro "ya veo...", aunque Jiro parece no darse cuenta.

Su hermano mayor quisiera decirle tantas cosas... Quisiera decirle que está orgulloso de en quién se ha convertido y hasta dónde ha llegado, pese a que Ichiro no estuvo ahí para él sino hasta hace pocos años. Quisiera pedirle que tocara esa canción para él otra vez, como hizo a los doce cuando recién le regalaron su Telecaster roja, para que así Ichiro no tenga que pasearse por la casa como fantasma y escucharla tras las paredes. Quisiera asegurarle que lo hará genial, porque tiene mucho talento y se ha esforzado para ser el mejor; que se merece estar en ese escenario, que llegará muy lejos y que está destinado a cosas grandes. Quisiera tranquilizar sus nervios, porque aunque Jiro no sea del tipo que flaquea y se echa para atrás en el último instante, una palmada al hombro y una sonrisa siempre lo hacen más fuerte, e Ichiro opina que esa es otra de sus grandes virtudes y que debe alimentarla tanto como pueda.

Sí, hay tantas cosas que Ichiro quisiera poder decirle pero que no se atreve a pronunciar. Aún es nuevo en esto, es un hermano mayor inexperto, pero espera pronto ser capaz de decir esa clase de cosas sin vacilar. Mientras tanto, le dirige su mejor sonrisa a su hermanito menor y habla, quizá un poco más para sí que para Jiro. —Estoy seguro de que ambos están muy orgullosos de ti, Jiro.

Le revuelve el cabello, como solía hacer cuando eran un par de niños. Los colores se le suben al rostro a Jiro por el contacto y por sus palabras. Porque es todo lo que necesita para que se le infle el pecho de sentimientos cálidos y se atreva a seguir intentando.

Se quedan así un momento antes de que Ichiro le prometa, igual que cada vez, que Saburo y él estarán ahí para animarlo, e inmediatamente se despida. Pese a que Ichiro sale de su habitación, a Jiro le toma unos minutos volver a ensayar como estaba haciendo. Primero tiene que deshacerse de esa enorme sonrisa bobalicona que se le ha adherido al rostro.

.

En la noche del concierto, Jiro no viste distinto de las otras veces que toca. Es la misma gorra y la misma chamarra, son los mismos tenis de cada vez. No es como si tuviera unos "calzoncillos de la suerte" que usar, o alguna especie de ritual que hacer antes de empezar a tocar; no besa su primer plumilla ni marca ciertos acordes de significado especial para él. Jiro no hace ninguna de esas cosas porque, aunque cree en la suerte, sabe que estos momentos son donde menos la necesita. Él quiere ser recordado como el mejor, y para ser el mejor practicó incontables horas. Aprendió todo lo que pudo aprender y luego compuso todo lo que quiso componer. Si acaso, la suerte le permitió estar ahí esta noche para demostrarlo.

Y eso es justo lo que hará.

Le demostrará al mundo (de acuerdo, por ahora sólo a una pequeña parte de su natal 'Bukuro, pero algún día será al mundo) quién es Jiro Yamada.

—Eh, Nigatsu —escucha Jiro a sus espaldas y se gira de inmediato, pese a que dice no acostumbrarse a ese nuevo apodo. El vocalista de la banda, Kuukou, le habla desde el otro extremo de bambalinas, revisando unos cables que Jiro no tiene idea de para qué son y seguramente él tampoco—. Empezamos en cinco, ¿todo listo?

Jiro alza el pulgar y sonríe, rasgueando una vez sobre las cuerdas de su preciada Celestina para dar énfasis a sus palabras. —Todo listo.

_—__Cool. _Ah, y por cierto, tu novia te está buscando para decirte algo. —En el momento en que Kuukou truena la boca como si se besara con alguien, suelta una carcajada escandalosa y finge un abrazo, Jiro rueda los ojos. Coloca su guitarra sobre su base y se asoma al escenario, no sin antes mandarlo callar.

_Ese idiota _, piensa Jiro con gracia antes de ver cierto mechón de cabello blancuzco asomarse desde la orilla del escenario. Al instante entra en modo ninja para acercarse hasta su dueña sin que ésta lo note y poder asustarla con un toquecito al hombro. Cuando está por lograr su cometido, en cuclillas sobre la orilla del escenario, escucha a la chica suspirar. Jiro contiene la respiración y aguarda, y lo siguiente que escucha es un:

—Sé que estás ahí, Jiro.

Entonces siente cómo sus ánimos se caen al suelo y lo traspasan. _Genial. _Jiro bufa con desagrado, pensando en que _maldición __, _Nemu nunca ha caído en eso y probablemente nunca lo hará.

Nemu suelta una risita. —¿Listo para tu debut? —pregunta. En sus ojos reluce un brillo especial que a Jiro le incita a provocarla.

—Por favor, yo nací listo —dice por decir, con esa sonrisa de ojos aborregados que a Nemu siempre le saca una carcajada—. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Creí que tu hermano no te dejaría venir a un concierto de rock.

Ante sus palabras, la expresión de Nemu cambia de inmediato a una más burlona, con la travesura en los labios. Levanta una ceja con escepticismo. —¿Qué me dices tú? ¿No es muy tarde para que estés fuera de la cama?

Jiro se limita a resoplar una risa. —Tonta.

Saca la lengua perforada y se la enseña, tal como lo haría un niño para ganar un argumento.

—Feo.

Nemu responde de la misma manera.

Mantienen las miradas apenas unos segundos. Después, ambos se desternillan de la risa al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué tocarás? —pregunta Nemu en cuanto se recompone. Jiro la ve limpiarse una lágrima que se asoma por el borde de sus ojos y ríe un poco más antes de responder.

—La canción de mamá y papá. Ya sabes, la de _la-da-daa, la-ra-ra-ra. _..

Al reconocer el tono, a Nemu prácticamente se le enciende la mirada. —¡Ah, esa me gusta! —le asegura y sonríe ampliamente. Jiro siente en el pecho una sensación muy parecida a la que le invade cuando Ichiro reconoce sus logros, aunque más tenue. Sabe que Nemu no habla de dientes para afuera, y como lo sabe le resulta imposible no sonreír.

A sus espaldas escucha la voz de Sasara, el guitarrista de la banda. —Jiro-chaaan, ya casi es hooora. ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Nemu-chan! —exclama con alegría y se acerca hasta donde están. Jiro se levanta de su posición y se estira un poco, como un gato.

Nemu alza el brazo a todo lo alto y sonríe. Incluso retrocede unos pasos para ver bien al hombre. —¡Hola, Nurude-san! ¿Qué tal va todo?

—Nemu-chan, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, ya te lo dije. Pero gracias, todo va genial. Te quedas esta noche a escucharnos tocar, ¿verdad? Recuerda que es un concierto de caridad.

Sasara da unos codazos al aire, cómplice. A Nemu le da la impresión de que le ha guiñado un ojo, pese a que eso es literalmente imposible porque nunca los abre. La simple idea le provoca reír. —Por supuesto que sí, yo seré quien los presente —responde tras una risita. Sasara siempre ha sido el más gracioso—. Los estaré animando.

—Sí, sí —dice Jiro. En ningún momento pierde la sonrisa retadora del rostro—. Sólo no te pierdas entre la gente.

Si hay algo que hace a Nemu enrojecer, es que se metan con su estatura. No evita el chillido que se le escapa, aunque sea impropio de su parte. —¿Insinúas que soy bajita?

Jiro se encoge de hombros y sonríe aún más. —Tus palabras, no las mías.

Sasara se recarga sobre un hombro de Jiro y suspira exageradamente. —Jiro-chan —dice—, no seas cruel con tu novia. Podría dejarte si sigues haciendo eso.

Jiro y Nemu calman los ánimos para voltearlo a ver, luego voltearse a ver y finalmente decir al unísono. —No somos novios. —Ninguno de los dos se molesta, grita o enrojece. Puesto que se conocen desde niños y se llevan apenas un par de años, la gente suele confundir su amistad con una relación amorosa. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Sasara sonríe todavía más, se endereza y hace un ademán con su abanico, que ninguno de los dos había notado hasta ese momento. —Claaaro~ —dice incluso. Jiro arruga la nariz como si la simple idea de salir con su mejor amiga le provocara arcadas, y Nemu alcanza a hacer un puchero y asestarle un golpecito sobre el pie. Sasara ríe sin malicia y toma a Jiro por los hombros—. Eeen fin. Fue genial verte, Nemu-chan, pero tengo que llevarme a Jiro-chan porque estamos por empezar y todo es un desastre allá atrás con _Jyushimushi _y Kuukou-kun y... ¿Sabes qué? Salúdame a tu hermano. ¡Nos vemos! —Y tan pronto como lo dice, se lleva a Jiro consigo.

Nemu sonríe, un poco aturdida por la vitalidad de Sasara, y termina de despedirlos con la mano cuando ya ninguno está ahí.

.

Las cortinas aún cubren el escenario, pero Jiro puede escuchar los murmullos impacientes de la gente. La luz natural ha disminuido y han arreglado el lugar con toda la iluminación artificial que han podido conseguir para un evento de caridad; un haz se filtra entre los pliegues de la tela y refulge sobre las cuerdas platinadas de su guitarra, encegueciéndole por un momento.

Este es su momento, puede sentirlo. En este punto de su vida siente que el mundo está a sus pies y que podría tocar las nubes con solo levantar una mano. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo entero, como si en verdad se encontrara sobre la punta de alguna montaña nevada. Se le erizan todos los vellos del cuerpo hasta la nuca. La energía nerviosa que lo caracteriza no está ahí, sino una paz inmensa que le asegura que todo saldrá bien, porque es precisamente para este momento que ha pasado incontables horas con su guitarra en mano, tirándose de los cabellos y gruñendo maldiciones porque cierta parte de cierta canción no terminaba de gustarle.

Acaricia el diapasón de la guitarra con el pulgar y sonríe. No puede hacer otra cosa, así que sonríe. Ichiro, Saburo, incluso Nemu están ahí afuera para recibirle del mismo modo, así que sonríe. Sonríe ampliamente, hasta que le duelen las mejillas. El sonido a su alrededor pareciera escucharse a través del bombo de la batería de Jyushi: atenuado, reverberando en sus huesos y haciéndole sentir minúsculo. Sin embargo, la sensación no le abruma. No podría, no ahora.

Jiro planta bien los pies sobre el escenario en cuanto escucha su nombre salir de boca de Nemu, quien se encarga de presentar el evento y se asegura de que todos sepan quién hará el acto de apertura principal. Es igual que lo haga o no, porque prácticamente todo 'Bukuro sabe _quién _es Jiro Yamada, pero nunca está de más. Los aplausos de la gente le abren las cortinas y Jiro hace su entrada triunfal con un solo que ha ensayado hasta el cansancio, exudando nostalgia a través de cada nota y provocando que los aplausos se apaguen para darle el protagonismo que merece una canción como aquella.

En el momento en que escribió esa canción no tenía un nombre planeado para ella. Todo lo que sabía era que sería la nueva canción de sus padres, porque la que ellos llamaban "su canción" era completamente aburrida a su gusto. Por eso era que, al tocarla, siempre lo hacía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y los dedos flacuchos presionando las cuerdas vagamente, de modo que un _baung _resonaba tras cada nota. Ahora ha ganado más músculo, y la canción pasó de ser un sinnombre a _"Let me let you go" _. Las notas ya no se distienden como si se tratara de música _Country _, y aunque Jiro sigue tocándola con todo su corazón ya no tienen la misma energía salvaje de antes, sino que ahora la canción se deshace en un timbre melancólico que siempre le quiebra la voz a Jiro y le enronquece, haciendo su tono más cercano al llanto de un niño que mira hacia el pasado y sonríe.

Jiro sonríe.

La gente de 'Bukuro lo conoce por distintas razones. Por ser un Yamada, por meterse en problemas, por su impulso innato de ayudar a los demás. Lo conocen, pero si hay algo que pueda resumir a Jiro en un solo concepto, eso es su música. Sus letras podrán no ser las de un genio, porque él mismo no lo es ni está cerca de serlo en algún momento, pero lo cierto es que su música habla por sí misma: es la combinación de muchas cosas que le distinguen como Jiro Yamada, porque él mismo cree en muchas cosas. Cree, por ejemplo, que _El cielo es el límite, _y que _podemos alcanzarlo si algún día crecemos lo suficiente._ Cree en que _Los huesos y la carne se desintegran y todo lo que queda es polvo. _Que _eso somos; _que _estamos hechos de recuerdos. _Que _vivimos a destiempo, mirando hacia atrás, hacia ese refugio en que otros fueron y no hacia donde nosotros somos __y seremos._ Que _siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para mirar al frente._

Que _la vida no me quitó nada, _y que _por eso debo dejarlos ir. Déjenme dejarlos ir._

Jiro sonríe y acaricia el micrófono con los labios, provocando las lágrimas del público. En primera fila ve a Ichiro y a Saburo observándole con grandes ojos, como si nunca antes lo hubieran visto. Jiro siente el calor extenderse por sus venas, rebotando en su sistema, embotándolo, por lo que deja de cantar aunque aún no sea el momento y decide improvisar un solo.

Decide no ver a sus hermanos porque, si no, es probable que se distraiga lo suficiente como para quedarse en blanco en mitad del escenario, pero sabe que seguramente ese pequeño cambio en los planes bastará para hacerlos reaccionar y salir del trance en que se encuentran. Conocen esa canción al derecho y al revés, es obvio que lo notarán. El resto del público sólo pensará que el estribillo es un tanto corto, si acaso.

La inspiración que le corre por las venas llega hasta sus dedos, donde le impulsa a llegar todavía más lejos y jugar con las notas como hace cuando se sabe solo en casa. Inicia sobre la misma escala en que se encuentra toda la canción y luego alterna sonidos, dándoles una entonación especial en los graves y haciéndolos sonar desgarradores e intensos. Sabe que no combina del todo con el sentido de la letra o con el ambiente que ha creado tras unos cuantos minutos, pero no le importa realmente porque lo está disfrutando y no queda del todo mal.

Se pasea por el escenario de la plaza en que se ha parado un millón de veces, cuidando de no pisar el cable de su Celestina y fijándose únicamente en lo que está haciendo y lo bien que se la está pasando. Nada más importa.

O eso es hasta que escucha la batería seguirle el ritmo y por un instante se le hiela la sangre.

Detiene todo movimiento, aunque las últimas notas hacen eco en la tarima durante unos segundos todavía. Se gira de inmediato hacia los instrumentos a sus espaldas, específicamente hacia la batería en que un extraño sujeto de cabello azul y expresión divertida hace una gran actuación tocando. Jiro admitiría que el tipo es bueno de no ser porque escucha el murmullo confundido de la gente preguntándose quién es y si Jiro-chan lo conocerá.

Para el registro, no. Jiro-chan no lo conoce. Lo cual lo vuelve todo aún más extraño.

Jiro no se atreve a preguntarle quién demonios es o qué diablos hace arruinando el solo de su vida. En realidad, apenas se atreve a moverse o respirar. Y no reaccionaría de no ser porque el tipo le señala con la baqueta que lleva en la zurda e inmediatamente toca una secuencia que incita a Jiro a responder. Pero Jiro está más que perdido: no sabe hacia dónde mirar y todo lo que sabe es que teme encontrarse con los ojos de Ichiro por si acaso distingue la preocupación en ellos o algo que lo haga sentir aun más nervioso de lo que ya está. Nunca ha sido bueno para recordar caras, y aun así se toma unos segundos para buscar en su catálogo mental por esos extraños ojos iridiscentes y esos caninos afilados, pero no encuentra nada.

Al ver que no responde, el tipo toca otra secuencia, esta vez un poco más extensa, y al terminar apunta de nuevo hacia Jiro, invitándole a un desafío. Y sólo es cuando Jiro _siente _esa palabra en sus gestos, un _desafío _en toda regla, que es capaz de responder. Ajusta la pastilla de su Celestina para dar lo mejor que tiene y, de algún modo, cuando la multitud exclama entendimiento y le apoya con un par de aplausos, el nerviosismo se desvanece y abre paso a la completa adrenalina.

Casi puede sentir cómo el tipo saborea la dopamina al responderle con una secuencia aun más larga que la anterior, y Jiro no tarda en sumergirse en ese duelo en que ambos dan lo mejor de sí para ganar. No sabe cómo ha terminado en esa situación justo el día en que se sentía como en la cima del mundo, pero tampoco le importa mucho cuando siente el sudor pegarle el cabello a la frente y las cuerdas desgarrarle las yemas de los dedos. La saliva se seca dentro de su boca pese a que no está cantando nada, sus manos se mueven más por la emoción del momento que a conciencia.

Nada importa.

Jiro siente que podría desvanecerse ahí mismo y no le importaría. Pero no lo hará, porque no puede permitirse hacerlo. Ese tipo sin nombre arruinó su solo y lo retó, así que Jiro no puede permitir que se salga con la suya tan fácil. Debe ganar, lo sabe. _Tiene que _ganar. Y aunque lo sabe, no puede evitar emocionarse aún más al entender el rumbo que toman las cosas cuando el tipo de cabello azul ignora el ritmo del desafío que llevaban para acompañar a su preciosa Celestina con una buena percusión.

Jiro se sorprende, pero tarda tanto en reaccionar que para cuando se percata el público ya está de pie, aplaudiendo la presentación más fabulosa que han visto en mucho tiempo por ese pequeño barrio de Ikebukuro. Incluso aquellos que en principio se rehusaban a que un concierto de algo tan _vulgar _como el rock fuera el medio por el que se consiguieran los fondos para restaurar el hospital de la zona aplauden enardecidamente. Jiro no sabe en qué momento se detuvo todo, porque ahora mismo sólo puede sentir cómo el mundo gira a su alrededor y la emoción hace vibrar sus huesos. El eco del éxtasis en su cuerpo.

Agradece, sin darse cuenta, al mismo tiempo que el tipo loco de la batería, y antes de que pueda decir o preguntarle algo, este ya está brincando del escenario a las butacas y corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

_Ah, _piensa Jiro en alguna parte de su aturdida cabeza. _Está huyendo._

No podría importarle menos, en realidad.

Cuando por fin logra calmar un poco su agitada respiración, ve a Nemu acercarse a él, micrófono en mano, para dar las gracias. La mirada de ojos grandes e interrogantes que le dirige hace que Jiro se encoja de hombros. Si ella no sabe lo que acaba de suceder, él menos.

Nemu habla al micrófono. —Ehh, ¡muchas gracias por esa interesante presentación de apertura, Jiro! Ahora bien, el siguiente acto...

Jiro bloquea la voz de Nemu en cuanto atraviesa la cortina. Aún lleva su Celestina colgada al cuello y siente que el aire no le llega del todo a los pulmones, por lo que trata de inspirar fuertemente. Siente todo su cuerpo arder al hacerlo, y cuando llegan los cuatro chicos de _The End _hasta él y comienzan a palmearle la espalda con ahínco, Jiro suelta un gruñido y los aleja de inmediato sin saber lo que ocurre.

—Jiro-kun, debo decir que me sorprendiste gratamente allá arriba —habla Rosho. Quizás es por mantener las distancias con un chico que podría ser su alumno, pero su manera de dirigirse a él es demasiado propia hasta para un Jiro confundido—. Creo que nunca te había visto así en el escenario —le escucha decir.

Rosho sonríe por lo bajo y se aleja entonces, dejando lugar a Kuukou. El pelirrojo nunca ha tenido mucho tacto porque es básicamente más bestia que hombre, pero el modo en que zarandea a Jiro es exagerado. Jiro aún tarda en registrar lo que sucede a su alrededor y no sabe en qué momento Sasara interviene para alejarlo de él, pero lo agradece profundamente.

—¿Quién era ese tipo, Jiro-chan? —es lo primero que pregunta Sasara. Jiro no entiende si la sonrisa que lleva en el rostro es de preocupación o de expectación, y sólo atina a negar—. Oh, vamos, no seas así. ¿Es amigo tuyo, lo conoces?

_—¡Hm! Es cual luna dueña de sus estrellas, claramente _—habla Jyushi por primera vez en todo el rato, logrando con sus palabras confundir aun más a un Jiro de por sí perdido—. _Sin ellas, no sería capaz de brillar de la misma manera._

A su lado, Kuukou enarca una ceja, sin parecer convencido del todo. El movimiento, aunque poco sutil, es suficiente para marear a Jiro. —No sé de qué rayos hablas, Catorce, pero _tú_ —dice, picando a Jiro con su uña pintada de negro justo en el pecho— tienes que tocar con nosotros sí o sí. Podemos hacer una canción todos juntos —declara Kuukou y mira a sus compañeros, que parecen más que de acuerdo con sus palabras pese a que todo es muy repentino. Jiro asiente como puede, porque su voz le llega como un _plop _desde el fondo del mar y sólo puede pensar en que quiere experimentar una sensación así otra vez. Al verlo, Kuukou sonríe aún más y le pone una mano al hombro, tal como haría Ichiro—. Sabes que eres el mejor, ¿verdad, Nigatsu?

—¡Jiro-chan, será genial! —declara Sasara desde atrás.

Rosho se acomoda los lentes y mira a la nada, visualizando. —Ese chico podría reemplazar a Jyushi en un dos por tres, con lo mal que, supongo, serán sus calificaciones en su próximo examen de Geografía. —Sus lentes prácticamente refulgen a modo de advertencia.

La sonrisa que lleva Jyushi hasta ese momento se traba en su rostro. Su desconsuelo es evidente. —¿Ehh? ¿Por qué? ¡También podríamos hacer un buen dúo! ¿Y qué tienen que ver mis notas?

Rosho evita mencionar su desatinado y pomposo comentario sobre la luna. Kuukou no evita la risa que le provoca la situación, pese a que se acerca al menor de la banda para consolarlo con palmaditas un poco demasiado fuertes en la espalda. —Bah, ya lo decidiremos cuando llegue el momento —bromea. A su lado, Jyushi luce tan decaído que da la impresión de ser más pequeño que el pelirrojo—. Nigatsu, ¿cuándo vienen tú y tu amigo el loco a tocar con nosotros?

Los chicos sonríen y le miran a los ojos, cuestionándole, pero Jiro sólo puede pensar _"¿Eh?"_

En realidad, es lo mismo que sale de su boca. —¿Eh?

Kuukou toma la palabra como el líder innato que es. —Vamos, Nigatsu, no puedes engañarnos. ¿Qué tal si vienen este viernes a ensayar con la banda?

Pese a que Sasara es, en teoría, la mano derecha de la banda, Rosho es quien intercede primero. —Debemos establecer ciertas cosas si es que en verdad vamos a escribir una canción juntos.

—Sí. Entre más pronto, mejor, ¿no?

Jiro se siente perdido. La información se amontona en su cabeza y no le deja pensar correctamente. Todo le da vueltas.

—Los esperamos, Jiro-chan. —dice Sasara con una gran sonrisa.

—Esto será interesante —visualiza Rosho.

—A-aunque se trate de un amigo de Jiro-kun, no me van a reemplazar... —asegura Jyushi. Luce decaído aún, pero en parte de siente decidido a mejorar.

_—Cool _—dice Kuukou—, entonces está decidido. Ahora vamos, que ya casi seguimos nosotros. ¡Hasta el viernes, Nigatsu, salúdame a tu hermano! —se despide. Los demás hacen igual.

Jiro baja del escenario sin comprender muy bien cómo es que se ha metido en todo este asunto. Se topa con sus hermanos en la parte de atrás de la tarima, donde no hay público y suelen esperar a que termine sus presentaciones, e Ichiro lo recibe con un enorme abrazo. Jiro se deja hacer, aún aturdido. Al encontrarse con las miradas que les dirigen, algo en su cerebro vuelve a reaccionar y, pese a la emoción que aún intoxica en su sistema, suelta un largo suspiro y vuelve a recargarse sobre el hombro de Ichiro.

Su hermano mayor, aunque desconcertado, sale al rescate de inmediato y lo reconforta con otro abrazo.

—¿Qué pasa, Jiro? —le pregunta. Su voz es de preocupación.

Pero Jiro no contesta.

Lo único que sabe es, uno, que no conoce al tipo de la batería y, dos, que está perdido.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES FINALES**

***Q:** es como Jiro va a llamar a Kuukou a lo largo de la historia. No tiene más sentido que el que el sonido **/cu/** sea el mismo sonido del principio de su nombre: **Kuu**kou. -shrug-

***Catorce:** es como algunos le dirán a Jyushi, por un juego de palabras con su nombre (y su MC name).

***Nigatsu:** febrero (二月). Es un simple juego de palabras por el kanji de "ni" (二) que es "ji" en Jiro, porque febrero es el mes número 2 (like him as a brother) y porque él mismo nació en este mes (?). A lo largo de la historia seguirá apareciendo porque Kuukou es un c*****brón y no puede dejar de molestar a los Yamada ni aunque se lo proponga.

Lo del nombre de la guitarra (**Celestina**)... tiene muchas explicaciones, pero por ahora quedémonos con la idea de que será importante a futuro.

Así que eso. Esperen el siguiente capítulo. (?) Nos leemos.


End file.
